Marine jet drive propulsion motors offer advantages over traditional outboard propulsion motors because they are safe for swimmers and passengers of the marine vessel as no sharp or rotating components are exposed to cause possible injury. Additionally, they function effectively in very shallow water and are resistant to damage from collision with hard bottom obstacles in the body of water being navigated.
Directional control of known marine vessel propulsion systems is typically implemented with a steering wheel whereas navigation is accomplished via an integrated on-board global positioning system (“GPS”). However, traditional outboard propulsion systems, particularly those with such steering wheels and navigation systems, may be impossible or extremely difficult for a person with severe lower extremity injury or amputated limbs, for example, paraplegics and amputees.
There is a need for safe and improved marine vessel jet drive propulsion systems capable of operation (or assisted operation) and control (or assisted control) by persons, for example, those with severe injuries or conditions.